Fandoms
"Fandom" is actually a word that can be found in a typical English dictionary. According to "The Free Dictionary", the word means "All the fans of a sport, an activity, or a famous person" or "a group of followers or enthusiasts". However, this term means something different when it comes to vidding. A more nuanced definition is part of what has become common jargon in the vidding community. In fact, the term applies to more than just vidding - it also applies to the fanfiction and graphics-making fan labors and really any place where fans of a particular work of fiction congregate for any reason. The word''' fandom', for our intents and purposes, '''is a noun' with a few different commonly used definitions. 1) A single work of fiction, such as a film, television program, or book. Usually used in the context of it having a group of fans of some size who all enjoy discussing it and/or make their own fan art for this work of fiction (or devote time to appreciating other people's fan art). (The prefix "multi", used with or without a dash and added in front of the word "fandom", is commonly used to differeniate between multiple fandoms and a single one.)'' Example: This fanvideo is a multi-fandom video because it includes Gossip Girl, Pretty Little Liars, One Tree Hill, The O.C, The Vampire Diaries, and Skins all in one video. It contains 6 different fandoms.'' Multifandom Friendships - I'll Always Be Right There 2) A series of books or movies, or even two shows that are related because they are a spin-off of one another. Sometimes both a book and the movie based off of it, or a series of books and the movies or tv show based off of it. Usually one single fictional universe. Also used to describe the people familiar with everything in this universe. Examples: In the Harry Potter fandom, most people prefer the books to the movies. The TV shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel both can count as the same fandom. 3) A group of fans who all know and spend their time discussing/making fan art/appreciating fan art about the same work of fiction. Examples: In The Vampire Diaries fandom, there is often fierce debate between whether Stefan & Elena (Stelena) or Damon & Elena (Delena) is a "better" ship. A common example of a "slash ship" might be in the Supernatural fandom, where some fans enjoy shipping "Wincest", the idea of a potential incestuous romance between the two brothers Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester. A variety of definitions have been provided at Urban Dictionary as well, and you may want to take a look. They are pretty much all true and correct: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=fandom Below are a list of works of fiction that count as their own "fandom". When you click a link to get to the fandom's page, you can find out more about it - both about the vidders and people involved in the fandom, and about the work of fiction itself. A *Avatar: The Last Airbender *American Horror Story *Arrow *Awkward B *Big Bang Theory, The *Breaking Bad *Being Erica C *Charmed *Chuck D *Degrassi: The Next Generation *Doctor Who *Dear John E F *Fairy Tail *Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood G *Glee *Grey's Anatomy *Game of Thrones H *Harry Potter *Heroes *Hart of Dixie *Hetalia I J K L * Love Live! M *Merlin N *New Girl *Nikita *Noragami O *Office, The *One Tree Hill *Once Upon A Time *Orphan Black P *Pretty Little Liars *Percy Jackson Q R S *Supernatural *Sherlock *Sanctuary *Star Trek: Voyager *Star Trek: Enterprise *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Stargate SG-1 *Stargate: Atlantis *SKAM T *The Secret Life of the American Teenager *The Vampire Diaries *The Legend of Korra *The Lying Game *Teen Wolf *The Hunger Games *True Blood *The Walking Dead *The Host *Torchwood U V *Veronica Mars *Veritas W *Warehouse 13 X *Xena Warrior Princess Y Z